Valentine's Dance
by smileyfacebabe
Summary: Amu is now 16 and Ikuto had been gone for years. After her "Cool and Spicy" character sticks her in charge of the Valentine's dance what will happen along the way? Will the missing stray make his return? Amuto Ikuto x Amu Starts out a little angsty.
1. Chapter 1

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**Chapter One – Sad Realizations**

**Amu's POV**

"I don't wanna go!" I screamed at the ceiling. Miki rolled her eyes at me. She probably thought it was stupid of me support an idea that I actually couldn't stand. Of course I had acted as if I loved and supported the idea of me, Hinamori Amu, hosting and being in absolute control of the up coming Valentine's dance, when it was suggested, back during the Guardians meeting. But now, when I slipped out of my "Cool and Spicy" character, I was terrified and absolutely appalled by the idea of taking over the Guardians to plan this dance.

_I walked to the Guardian 's Meeting with Nagihiko and Rima at my sides, half listening to their conversation and half dreaming about the peaceful time I was going to have a home since I didn't have homework today. I suddenly zeroed in on the topics of the conversation when I heard my name, ready to scream and shout and argue if they were once again afraid and worried about me. I sighed with relief when I caught that Rima was just explaining that Yaya, herself, and I had planned to go shopping this weekend. Luckly this topic was a safe one and needed no imput from me so I zoned out until we reach the table, the rest of our friends already there._

_ "Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Rima was taking her sweet time leaving the classroom." Nagihiko apologized, sending a teasing glance at Rima. I inwardly winced at memories and feelings I had promised myself to forget and move on. Rima huffed and sat down next to me, Tadase strait across smiling in greeting._

_"No problem, I guess we'll get right down to the point of this meeting. It's to discuss the Valentine's dance coming up," Tadase stated acting all business-like while Yaya cheered about chocolates, "The students and staff came up with the idea that someone else should lead the Guardians in organizing the dance." I frowned slightly at that, the King's chair had always been in charge, 'Who could they possibly give that power to?'_

_ "Dude, who's in charge then? I can't do it, I'm already swamped with soccer practice, the most I could do is the usual share as Jack's chair." Everyone nodded their agreements and offered the excuses, looking confused and apologetic. I was the only one who didn't have something more to do eating up my time. I prayed to god that the feeling of impending doom in my gut was wrong._

_ "Hinamori-san was the one the students and staff thought should take over." Tadase replied looking at me with everyone following his example, "But if that's not okay with you Hinamori-san, than we can do it as we always have." He ended this sentence with a questioning smile, curious to my answer. I made sure not to show it but I was panicking on the inside, absolutely freaking about having control. But sadly my "Cool and Spicy" character took over flipping my hair over my should as I rolled my eyes and stated in a voice dripping with boredom, "Whatever."  
_

"Amu," Miki sighed bringing back from my memories, "You should have refused, said you didn't want to. Now you're stuck with it and that's final. Now stop feeling sorry and acting like a little kid. Your 16, for Pete's sake, act like it!" I rolled over and sat up to look at my charas, their eyes concerned but supporting.

"Fine," I pouted, "I guess your right, but who the hell am I going to take! I have to take someone! If I don't I'll be a laughing stock of the whole school." Miki rolled her eyes once again, muttering something about being silly and caring about what others think; Ran cheered me on, saying I'd find someone perfect; and Su comforted and soon joined Ran in her cheers. For things so small they could make one hell of a noise. I stood up and made my way to the balcony, Su and Ran tried to follow but Miki stopped them. I'd have to thank her for that later; right now I needed time to think.

It had been 4 years since we had fought Easter for the last time and finally captured the Embryo, and during that time Utau had once again risen to fame, by her own power this time, and Ikuto had disappeared. I shock my head as the tears threatened to spill down my face, not realizing I was starting to cry and silently scolded myself for doing something as childish as to cry. I was done with crying over and waiting for that perverted cat to come back. Right after we grabbed the Embryo and Easter fell, he was just gone. Utau said it was probably because he was on the run from still-loyal Easter goons but that did nothing to ease the pain. At first I didn't realize why it hurt that he was gone or that he never said goodbye, and I made up excuses like "He's so stupid and immature, I'm probably just worried he'll get hurt and not properly take care of the wound." I made up hundreds of excuses, but slowly they faded from my mind to be replaced by a nagging little voice that said I should grow up and admit it, I was in love. It wasn't until Miki had exploded on me one day that I finally came to terms with it and admitted that yes, I love Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Ran and Su were shocked and frantic, but Miki understood and helped me through the night filled with tears and screaming, mostly at that stupid cat for leaving but some at myself for not seeing this sooner.

With the broken and painful realization of my feelings for Ikuto came the welcome realization of my feelings for Tadase, he was my friend. Nothing less, nothing more, and he never would be. I no longer blushed and stuttered for the princely figure, which threw him for a loop at first but Nagihiko helped him with that, just like he helped me get through the school days where I came close to tears and nearly broke down in front of the school screaming "Fuck you love, just leave me alone!" Rima was also there, even if she had a slightly unnerving way of comforting someone; and Yaya was, well, Yaya. Kukai was back with us, (he and Nagihiko were both Jacks, while Yaya was Ace, Rima was Queen, Tadase was King, and myself as Joker) and he always took me running when he sensed I was more distressed than normal. They were all there for me, whether they were totally aware of the situation or not, and Utau was too, though she wouldn't admit it to my face, she did express her concerns for my welfare to her boyfriend, Kukai.

They had gotten together only a couple of weeks after the battle, making me feel slightly guilty for worrying them and causing there moments together to be spent worrying over me. Rima and Nagihiko also started going out nearly 2 ½ years ago, so I was in fact wasting everyone's love life worrying about my own. When I found this bit of information out I went absolutely ballistic and showed them that just because Ikuto was gone, doesn't mean I need everybody patting my head and throwing me pity-parties.

I came back to reality when I heard the front door open and Mama call up, asking if I was home. Sighing I yelled back, "Yes Mama, I'm home," and casted a quick glance at my reflection in the glass door to make sure my face didn't give away any of my sadness. The last thing I need is my parents' pity and worry too. Mama proceeded smiley and bubbly into my room and, upon seeing me staring into space, cooed, "Dinner is here! Your Papa and I picked up pizza on the way home with Ami!"

Nodding my head I turned and followed her backstairs, leaving my balcony door wide open, the only thing giving away the small hope I had that he would come back.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**Su's POV**

I was really worried about Amu-chan! She always uses that "Cool and Spicy" fake character to solve her problems, only causing herself more harm! Miki-chan wouldn't let Ran and I come with her out on the balcony to cheer her up, just giving us slight reassurance that our master would be fine. We watched as Amu-chan and her mother walked down the stairs, Amu-chan looking as if she might break at any second. Ran suddenly noticed the balcony door was open and made to close it.

"Stop that! Amu left it open for a reason. Leave it alone and come on to dinner." Miki stated, annoyance at our pink-haired sister evident in the way she slamed her notebook shut.

"But Miki!" Ran wailed, "Why did she leave it open? Why does she ALWAYS leave it open? And why do you always stop us from going out there to cheer her up?" Ran didn't like being left in the dark, especially when Amu-chan was concerned.

"Because Ran -" Miki started but I interrupted, "Miki-chan, Ran-chan, we really should followed Amu-chan, desu. Of they might eat all the pizza, desu!" This was an argument that had been going on for a very long time and never got anywhere, seeing as Miki-chan always answered the same way. Ran-chan gasped and nodded energetically floating out the door and down the hallway, while Miki-chan rolled her eyes and followed our sister. As I was leaving the room I reached up and turned off the lights, smiling at Teddy-kun and saying, "We'll be back soon, Teddy-kun, desu. Watch the door and tell us if anyone comes, desu."


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two! I really didn't expect that many people to favorite this, it made me so happy!! I'm sorry for not adding this sooner, but I was stuck at my own personal hell hole, aka Grandparents house (I love them but their house sucks), and their internet crashed the second I walked up to the computer. T_T I'm changing this story from Romance/humor to Romance/Angst because the way it's going in my head Ikuto won't show up for a while and since this is mostly in Amu's POV, it's going to be a bit sad. But it will be as funny as I can make it without disturbing anything. And I'm sorry if I'm rambling on and on, just trying to explain.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, Peach-Pit does! All I own is this fanfcition story, cause I wrote it...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**Chapter Two – The Shopping Trip**

**Amu's POV  
**

A tiny chorus of voices screaming my name aroused me; my charas never let me sleep in. I peeked at the clock, 7:10 am on w weekend. Hell no. Grumbling I rolled over with the full intent on sleeping longer and might have accomplished said task if it wasn't for the glass of ice water that was dumped on my head. I shot up and whirled on the culprits, death in my eyes.

"Ah! Amu's mad at us!" Ran screamed, flying franticly around trying to escape my wrath as I chased her relentlessly. Su looked on worried and Miki snickered, obviously please they had managed to get me out of bed an hour earlier than I had planned.

"What the hell is wrong with you three? I'm not supposed to meet Rima and Yaya for an hour and a half! Can't I sleep in for once?" I roared, grasping the back of Ran's cheer outfit and holding her in place, glaring daggers at the trio.

"Amu-chan, desu." Su started, "Too much sleep is bad for you, desu." She looked troubled and slightly apologetic, acting the little mother as usual. "Ya Amu, "Miki continued, then noting my enraged expression and knowing my retort to her sentence hardened her tone, "Even if you cleansed an X-Egg late last night you were in bed by 11. That's 8 hours of sleep, you don't have time to be a couch-potato." She was stern and matter-of-fact, daring me to argue back. Ran finished this little lecture with her usual, "Go Amu! Go Amu! GOOO A.M.U!"

I sighed, knowing they had their points but still very pissed I challenged back, "Did you have to use water? And ice water at that?!" Holding my mid-back length, drenched hair away from m, awaiting their answer and making a face.

"You weren't going to get up any time soon if we didn't use extremes." Miki offered, already halfway to the desk with her notebook open, flipping to a clean page. _Great, now I have to change the sheets on my bed. Stupid, noisy, charas. _

~ An hour and a half later ~ (her morning was boring as hell, sorry)

I walked ideally through the park to where I was meeting Rima and Yaya, and for once I wasn't late. Smiling at this simple fact I made my way to the central fountain, the exact one where Ikuto had once ruined my "date" with Tadase and stolen a few licks of my ice-cream. My chest tightened and I felt hollow, a sudden need to cry swelling in my very core. _Shit, there goes that feeling again. _I sighed, it seemed I'd never move on and get over him; shaking my head, I violently knocked all the painful memories and thoughts from my mind upon seeing Rima sitting quietly on a bench. My eyes and ears told me Yaya was missing from the scene at the moment though.

"Hey Rima, where's Yaya?" I asked as I reached her bench, smiling slightly as I saw the girls greet Kusu Kusu.

"No clue, I was positive that she would beat you here though. In fact I was wondering if we would have to call you and wake you up." She said with her bored tone and a slight nod as my only greeting. Grimacing, I was about to tell her about my charas experiments with ice water this morning when we heard a shrill 'Amu-chi! Rima-tan!' from our right and were promptly tackled, knocking all three of us to the ground, me on bottom.

"Yaya! Ack, get off! This hurts!" I yelled, shoving the younger girl off, before adding, "It's good to see you too. But calm down, we saw you yesterday, at school." I laughed at her cute pout; she was such a baby sometimes.

"But Yaya was just so surprised and excited to see Amu-chi here before Yaya! Besides, Amu-chi looks fantastic!" Squealed the redhead, referring to herself in third-person, over-reacting slightly.

My outfit was just my usual style, a white semi-poofy skirt with black leggings, and a black long-sleeved shirt with a red tee over it that had black punk style music notes all over it. On my neck was a cross choker Utau had given me for my birthday 2 years ago, one that was exactly like Ikuto's. My mid-back pink hair was in a high ponytail and clipped to the back of my head so it swished when I walked. Finally on my feet was a pair of black, just below the knee, combat boots. No make-up on, I never had make-up on. Nothing extremely special, but I nodded my thanks anyway.

We headed out for our "Girl's Day" which, according to Rima and Yaya, was extremely over-due and something we wouldn't et to do for another 4 weeks at least, thanks to my time being eaten away by that damn dance. The shopping alone wasn't enough to keep my mind on topic, and the conversation did nothing to anchor my mind to the present actives, let alone keep it from flying miles and miles away, to whereever Ikuto was. I imagined him playing his violin, was his hair longer? Did he tease every girl he meets like he did me? Did he have a girl friend? How did he spend his free time? Did he still where the same style of clothes? Endless questions poured out of my head, never finding any answers, let alone get me time to think of answers before the next one took its place. Time seamed to drag by and move swiftly past at the same time. It was confusing, or at least might have been if I cared to pay any attention to what was happening around me, instead of my never ending pop quiz about Ikuto and his where about.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**Rima's POV**

_There she goes again,_ I thought, sighing. Her eyes had this glazed, sorrowful look and though she still walked with the posture of someone with a major attitude, if you had seen this girl smile once, and a real smile at that, you would immediately tell that she was not as okay as she made out to be. Or maybe I was just perceptive; Yaya seemed to carry on as if she was immune to Amu's mood and the direction her thought were going. Or maybe Yaya was better at hiding things than normal people. It didn't matter much, Amu was still depressed, and whether or not she wanted us to worry was of no concern to us. We were her friends through thick and thin were we not? _Poor, confused, broken girl._ I swear if I ever get a hold of that Tsukiyomi Ikuto I'll wring his neck, yell at him, then tear him limb for limb._ Feline bastard._ Oh well, might as well follow Yaya's example, whether she's really setting a good one or not.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**Amu's POV**

I'm finally home, in possession with fewer packages than either Rima or Yaya too. Damn, I forgot they could shop like that. I felt exhausted trying to act like nothing was wrong and pretending to listen to a conversation that couldn't possibly hold my attention for a second. It's on days like this I am truly thankful for my "Cool and Spicy" character, even if it is a bit mean to keep my friends out in the cold, it was better than them wasting their time trying to comfort and put together a heart broken far beyond any hope of repair. I informed my parent's that my friends and I had eaten at a café together before we headed in our separate directions and suffered through Papa's outburst of 'There were no boys, right? Right? Right?!' It took a while to assure him that it was just the girls, no boys what so ever; I hadn't even talked to any since yesterday. Rolling my eyes I trudged up to my room where I shut the door, dropped my bags, and collapsed in a heap on my bed. It felt good after my day of walking and faking smiles, to just drop down no a soft surface in a quiet room. The phase "Shop 'til you drop" came to mind and I had to giggle, Rima and Yaya hadn't been the least bit tired, and had only broken up our group after noting that I had only enough energy to make it home.

My head hurt and my chests tightened as I let myself show and actually feel all the feelings I was hiding earlier. It was hard hiding it, and at times I wasn't even sure my half hearted smiles were enough to please my friends, but hid it I must because letting it out when I felt it would be even more tiring than hiding it. I would always be crying, never smiling, my heart would probably ice right over. Only my friends' persistence and desperate threats of making me 'talk about my feelings and let it all out' or 'Amu, dammit! Smile this instant or you're going to a shrink!' kept my heart and me from being absolutely and completely destroyed. It was getting harder day-by-day, and the thought of controlling a dance all about love when my own heart was smashed didn't help. But _Hinamori Amu doesn't give up she keeps fighting no matter what_, I repeated to myself, standing and making my way to the bathroom for a shower, _as long as I had Ran, Miki, Su, the Humpty Lock, and the Guardians, I sure as hell would keep fighting._


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three, with only a day wait too :) I got a review asking to upload quickly and it motivated me... And I'm sorry if that really lame or if this story is way too depressing. All I can give you is the promise that it won't end on the same sad note. I actually didn't realize my writing was this morbid until someone mentioned it and I had to reread it. +___+" Anywho, I should have chapter four done within the next two days, maybe tomorrow, judging on the amount of homework my teacher give.

Ikuto: Not that you DO your homework anyway.  
Me: I DO TOO! Wait! How the hell did you get in here? And don't tell them that!  
Ikuto: *points to door* Duh.  
Me: *mutters to myself* Oh, and if these little character thingies bother you, please tell me, I just wanted to try it out. :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo chara, Peach-Pit does! I ONLY own this story, 'cuz I wrote it...

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

**Chapter Three – Headaches Come to Those in Charge**

**Amu's POV**

_Damn the teachers and staff. Damn the students. Damn Tadase. Damn my "Cool and Spicy" character. And most importantly, damn Valentine's Day. Why do we have to have a Valentine's dance anyway? _I was currently sitting in Tadase's usual spot at the Guardian's Table, all eyes on me, awaiting me to say something. Probably anything would do since we've been sitting here for at least 10 minutes waiting for the impossible: me to take charge. I looked around the table for ideas, Nagihiko smiled encouragingly, Rima rolled her eyes at my shyness, Yaya stuffed her face with candy, Kukai pretended to cough, concealing a laugh at my antics, and Tadase smiled that princely smile. I cleared my throat, chara-changing with Miki for some courage.

"Alright, for the Valentine's Dance should we stick to the usual theme of pink, white, and red hearts or be artistic and creative?" _Good question, why couldn't I do that._ "We could use combinations of hearts, swirls, and lighting or the usual boring hearts and same three color everywhere. Do you guys have any ideas other than swirls, lighting, and multi-colored hearts?" Miki was business-like and levelheaded; thank god I had at least one focused chara, since my other two were bubbly, bright, and somewhat empty-headed.

"Yaya likes swirls and lights!"

"Mm… You have a good idea with the lights there Amu-chan."

"Creative."

"Hinamori-san, hearts aren't boring at all." Of course he would be offended by Miki's heart comment, he did, and still does, like Amulet Heart. _Sheesh, not even Ran minded._

"Great idea, Hinamori! We could use all sorts of colors, light blue, light green, yellow. We could put paper flowers everywhere and maybe even add a little sports, possibly soccer!" Kukai finished off, pumping his fist in the air. At his comment Miki took control and instead of writing notes on the sheet in front of me, started sketching. A room started to take shape and slowly, with all my friends' smiling faces looking on, took form into a swirly, colorful, spring-like, heart-filled gymnasium. Flowers and streamers hung from the ceiling and along the border of the room, making the scene take a tranquil meadow look. Hearts hung in light shades of colors, pink, green, blue, yellow, purple, the only dark color being red, except for one black heart hanging from the very center of the room. The lights were in shapes of swirls and in pink, red and white; like the kind you would see at a skating rink or maybe a disco. Finally satisfied, Miki let me put the pencil down and we undid the chara-change.

"Arigato, Miki." I whispered softly as my friends cooed and awed at the drawing. She floated on the to the others, who were congratulating her, after a short nod and smile in my direction. Ran was cheering loudly, Su was being all sweet, Kusu Kusu was doing flips, Daichi was high-fiving, Rhythm laughed whispering something in her ear that made her cheek flush, and finally Kiseki added a small "Good work, Commoner." I giggled, she seemed as uncomfortable with the praise she was getting as I was.

~ 2 weeks later ~

I was rushing around from the gym to various classrooms with volunteers in them, Miki's drawing in hand, cursing her and her sense of detail. My head pounded with my heart as I looked all over for the group of girls who had offered to make the pink and yellow paper flowers. Just as I found them by the soccer field, making flowers outside since the weather was nice, a nasally voice called, "Hinamori Amu!" _What now!? _

I spun around facing the ugly voice and it's even more repulsive owner, Saaya, her crew right behind her. "Yes? Do you need something, I'm kind of busy now." I said my tone hinting that I would rather not talk to her.

"Hinamori Amu! You will not go to the dance with Hotori Tadase! I won't let you!" Saaya yelled, pointing an accusing finger at me. "I, Saaya, leader of the Prince's fan-club, am the only one worthy enough to be taken by him!" _Not this shit again. I've told her like 12 times, I'm not going with him. _

"**Saaya. This is the last time I'm going to tell you this: I. Am. Not. Going. To. This. Goddamn. Dance. With. Tadase-kun. Get that in your head because I'm not going to say it again. Now stop wasting my time with your stalker antics and go the hell away!"** I said keeping my tone level but unwelcome. She not only was stalking Tadase and Kukai, now she was even stalking me. My head was going to explode from all this.

She looked angry and probably would have come back with a lame retort, if I had not already turned my back to her, talking to the girls on the ground. "Yep it's coming along great, Hinamori-sempai! Don't worry about us." As the rest nodded their agreements I smiled and ran off, waving at them and telling them to keep up the good work. I faintly heard Saaya shrieking at me that nobody talked to her like that and any other day I might have taken the time to go back and slap some sense into her, yell that I already did, but I was much too busy and tired. _Art room, here I come._

I busted into the art room, gasping for breath, worrying the occupants of the room. The looked up from their sign making and poster painting to utter a startled gasp before trying to drop everything and run to my side. Kukai was supervising this and quietly told them not to worry, and go back to work, then preceded to walk to my side and offer me a hand up off the floor, where I had collapsed.

"Looks like we'll have to make room for more running exercises, won't we Hinamori?" He teased patting me on the back, all smiles. He continued then to laugh uncontrollably at my fearful expression and was soon filling me in on the progress. "Everything's going fine, you really should calm down, stop running around long enough to sit or drink a soda. Even with you're training, you're going to hurt yourself. Know the saying 'Stop and smell the roses'?" He laughed softly smiling at me, knowing my reason for working so hard and doing ten things at once. I had to keep my mind off Ikuto and this was one of the first times I could do just that. I smiled anyway though, Kukai was sweet and easy to be around, that was sure.

I shook my head, "Sorry Kukai, no time. I've got to be ten places at once. If I do get some time off, I'll come and find you and you can get me that soda you talked about." I teased back, laughing along with him as I turned around and headed for the door.

"Hinamori!" Kukai called just before the door closed. I paused sticking my head in.

"Ya, what's up?" I asked, surprised and curious.

"Utau asked me to tell you 11 o'clock, Saturday, the front entrance to the mall. She said dress shopping."

"What? Ugh, I don't know if I can –"

"She said you better show up or she's going to hunt you down and demand an explanation. Then she went on about how she hadn't seen you for weeks. You should just go, besides, I'm not gonna tell her that you're not coming, she'll kill me." He joked, smiling a silly smile. But when he said she would hunt me down, his face was dead serious, and for a very good reason. She really would hunt me down and drag me to the mall if I didn't show up at exactly 11.

"Fine." I said, giving in. I was free then and since everything was going smoothly I could take a break over the weekend. "I'll be there 11 sharp. See ya, Kukai." And then ran out the room again, darting around some startled students carrying books.

~ That evening ~

"Ouch." I moaned, burring my head beneath a pillow. "My legs hurt, stupid running." I had just finished my after dinner shower and could finally relax into the softness of my bed without having to get up until morning. _Not that I'm going to want to get up then either…_My head spun and throbbed making me wish unconsciousness would come sooner, but I realized after a moment that, with my head acting like it was, sleep wasn't possible. So instead I let my thought wander to the topics that I had eluded earlier, but always snuck into my head at night: Ikuto. Memories flooded shortly followed by tears. I curled up into a ball and sobbed, knowing that tomorrow held another long day without him, probably made even longer by the fact that I would wake up with dark bags under my eyes and red, puffy, sore eyes.

I faintly heard Miki send the other two to their eyes and argue about it until she won. I opened my eyes a crack and saw a depressed, tear-stained Miki on the bed in front me. We sat crying like that until we fell asleep, both sad and broken hearted, but neither alone. Not completely.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Me: Here you go! Thanks for reading this super depressing chapter.  
Ikuto: You need consulting if you're this depressing...  
Me: What! I thought I locked that damn door!? And my friends tell me that all the time, but THEY say it's because I'm "crazy"...  
Ikuto: *points to window* ha *smirks*  
Me: *mutters to self* If you don't stop that I'm going to call my completely crazy anime/manga obsessed friends!  
Ikuto: *shudders* You wouldn't.  
Amu: Do it! Do it!  
Me: How did YOU get in here?! I locked the door and like nobody but this cat-like idiot can get through my cluttered window!?  
Amu: Your sister let me in.  
Me: Stupid angelic child from hell... (I really don't like my sister, she's too goody-goody and girly) OH! and once again, if this bothers you, please tell me!  
Amu: Please read and review! And she's not that bad...  
Me: Thank you but can we please change the subject. Trust me, she is.  
Ikuto: ... Can I annoy Amu?  
Amu and Me: No!  
Ikuto: *whines* Why?  
Me: Because I'm ending this madness! Until next time or until someone tells me this is stupid and annoying! Thanks again for reading :)  
Ikuto: I would like to see you try to end this madness *smirks* You can't even find your phone when it's in you back pocket.  
Me: Stop telling them stuff they don't need to know!


	4. Chapter 4

Kyon(me): Heya everyone! I'm really really sorry about taking forever to upload this but it took forever to write!  
Ikuto: Sure sure, lazy bum.  
Kyon: No, I'm serious, every single time I sat down to write my mother came in and would go _"On that computer AGAIN! Go get your lazy butt outta your room for once and do some laundry!"_ Or if it wasn't her it was my dad and he would roll his eyes and drag me out, muttering _"lazy bum" _under his breath. Urgh!  
Amu: Yikes.  
Kyon: Ya. And now I'm done ranting and grumbling, okay, well ranting at least, and will let you move on and read the story.  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! That would be Peach Pit.** **I don't own the Borg or Star Trek either!** Everyone got it? Good, lets hit the road :)

**Chapter Four – Looking for Dresses**

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

**Amu's POV**

I was running, weaving through the crowds of people laughing and shopping without a care. I was, as usual, late. Very late actually, but Utau couldn't possibly blame me for that. I mean, seriously; I had met a group of X Eggs on my way and had to chase them back towards my house when I was only a few blocks away from the mall. When I had finally cleansed them, I was even farther away from the mall then I had started out as. I simply had to help those people and their dreams, right? But knowing Utau, she would say something like "You should have called for my help" or something about leaving the house sooner. _Stupid dresses. Stupid dance. _

Sigh, finally in sight of the mall I slowed slightly. Now that I had the entrance in sight I could take on my usual slow, unworried, and slightly bored walk; though I was out of breath I didn't show it. I scanned the area to see if I spotted Utau, assuming she hadn't given up on me and gone shopping by herself. Not that I would mind at all if she did that, I might even be lucky enough to go sulk in my bed and sleep. But no, I never was.

"HINAMORI AMU! Why the hell are you late?" Screeched the tall blonde, hovering over me like death itself. I sweat dropped at her anger, and sighed; knowing full well this what was coming.

"Sorry Utau-chan, there was an X Egg and I chased it all over town. It is somebody's dream after all, I was just helping." Here we go, explosion in three. Two. One. Zero…

"Then WHY didn't you call for help? I would have heard! And you should have left that goddamn house of yours sooner anyway! You're always late, would it seriously kill you to be on time for once?" _I hate it when I'm right_. She glowered at me, though her gaze did soften a bit at the mention of simply helping someone. Rolling her eyes when I didn't answer, other than a slight shrug, she grabbed my hand and headed off toward the fancy clothing shops. First stop on my personal tour through hell: the dresses.

She led me through the crowds of people and into a shop with a pink sign and a shop name that was either written so curvy it only looked French, or it was French. Not that I cared or was curious enough to figure out or ask. Being curious hurt. Actually hurt is putting it mildly, more like cause my whole being to wrench and the insides of my body burn, my heart beating in uneven lulls and head spinning worse than one of those teacup rides. Oops, that was another forbidden topic: teacup rides. Anything really that reminded me. Honestly it was like the world hated me, I practically never heard the phrase "Curiosity killed the cat," before he… Left. Now Mama used it daily and at least one person at school said it everyday. An over-happy and make-up covered face dragged me out of my wandering thoughts.

"Hello and welcome! Can I help you lovely young ladies?" _Ugh, noooo! Just make Utau let me go home! _

"Hello, we were looking for dresses." Utau didn't even seem to notice my discomfort. Or didn't care. That was probably the case right now. Kukai will pay for this, that's if I live, though. The woman nodded and started asking numerous questions about color, reason, blah blah blah, ect. Utau obviously didn't expect me to answer; she probably had already planned to buy me a dress, figuring I was going to be in my own little sad world. She might just have been right too; if it wasn't for the glimpse of the hideous things the lady was trying to hand to us.

"No." I stated, keeping my voice firm, glaring at Utau. No way in hell. That pink dress that was practically see-through was not going anywhere near me. It only came to the top of my thigh for the love of God, not to mention it was strapless. I was going to pick out my own dress if **this** was the kind she was choosing.

"Yes, Amu. It will look stunning, I promise. Those boys won't be able to keep their eyes off you." She rolled her eyes and reached for the dress. I slapped away her hand, and headed off in a random direction, in the opposite direction of the scary sale's lady.

"Then you can wear the damn thing. I personally don't want their eyes on me in the first place!" I heard a sigh behind me, but no other arguments, I had won. _Wow,_ _she must really want me to go to this stupid thing…_I wandered down the aisles, looking aimlessly. Utau decided on a royal purple, spaghetti strap, top of the knee length dress with white butterflies around the bottom and a huge white bow around her waist, tied in the back. It looked absolutely stunning on her.

"Amu, if you can't decide, I'll do it for you." She threaten, and I have no doubt in my mind that if I didn't choose a dress in the next minute and a half, I would end up in the damn pink thing. I practically growled before I asked,

"Okay then what do you guys think the color should be?" I asked the group that was following me. They were so predictable, I didn't even have to turn around to see who said what.

"Pink! Pink and frilly!"

"Blue and long. Simple, though."

"Green! Poofy too, desu!"

"I really think that pink one was nice, it would grab everyone's attention..."

_Dammit, that sure as hell didn't help_. I groaned, about to close my eyes when I saw the perfect thing. Thanking god, I ran toward it at full speed.

"Amu? Amu, what are you- Oh! You like this?" Asked a skeptical Utau, eyeing the dress with slight distaste. It was black and white, the body of the dress reaching the top of my knees with mid-shoulder sleeves; it dipped in a square cut to about armpit level. The sleeves were black and almost off-the-shoulder sleeves; the body white, all made of a soft, almost fuzzy material. Along the bottom, running up to almost my waist, were black beaded flowers, twisting and turning in curious ways. There was a simple and thin black cord that went from the sides to tie in the back. It was simple and the colors fitted my style fine! _Perfect! Now just to convince Utau…_

"Hm…" Miki muttered, flying around to inspect it, Utau hot on her tail. "It's simple and with the right shoes and accessories, it would be brilliant."

"Yes, it would all depend on the shoes and accessories." Utau agreed, finger on her chin. "And I know the perfect place!" And with that she snatched the dress, ran to the counter, and had the thing paid or before I even made it to the front. Though it wasn't like I was running or dashing around like her, my pace was more of a slumped, defeated slouch. Sure I had won the dress round, but there was absolutely no way I could win the shoes too. She probably wasn't about to let me get away with my usual accessories too. And I didn't even like shoe shopping. I sigh and followed the over hyper girls out of the store. Even level headed Miki was excited about the next stop, or maybe it was the challenge or finding a way to make my dress into a princess gown.

We shortly arrived at another store with a name I couldn't even begin to pronounce, although this time the sign had a picture of a black high heel with a light blue background, the words in a fancy black font. Grumbling I allowed myself to be dragged in, sat down and crowed around with over helpful attendees._ Can't today end faster? _

"How can we help you madam?" Said a tall blonde man, who obviously thought he could help me by bringing me shoes. Utau nodded and asked for an assortment of high heels whose names I would also never be able to spit out properly, but it wasn't like I cared all that much. Shopping could only hold my attention for so long until it wandered. Of course with the things she was picking my attention was caught once again.

"Utau, for the love of god, I can't walk in that!" I screeched, eyeing the black 4 inch cork, high heel with ribbons at the end, that were supposed to lace around my leg, that's was if she actually got me in the thing.

"Then you'll learn. Stop being such a baby, it's just a shoe." She rolled her eyes and turned to that over helpful man again. I hmphed and almost zoned out again, until I heard her ask if they had anything with a bigger heel. I gritted my teeth so hard to keep for screaming. Muttering curses I walked away to the black dress shoe aisle and prayed for anything, a fire or something, that would cancel this horrid dance.

I passed numerous shoes, all of which were either too high heeled, too clunky, or too not me. Any of the faces: not the shy me, not the "Cool and Spicy" me, not any of the faces I put on to hide how I'm really feeling. I wanted a shoe that was true to the feeling I'm feeling and none of the ones I was looking at fit.

"Amu-chan," Miki question, seeing the frustrated faces I was making, "What kind of shoe do you want?" I sighed, knowing she wouldn't like what I had in mind at all. And even if she agreed, Utau never would. _Oh well, here goes nothing_.

"They should be black," I began, her nodding in agreement, "Come to the bottom of my knee, too. Kind of like combat boots with all the straps and such, but not as thick or clunky. I just want it to be different and kind of stand off-ish, you know?" At the mention of combat boots her face looked slightly horrified, but as she listened to the rest she seemed to be actually thinking it over. And then she nodded.

"I see what you're talking about. Go sit back down a minute. Ran, Su, Eru, Iru, Come with me, please." And then took off, the others following her. I shrugged, a little amazed she seemed so serious and didn't shrug off my idea like I expected. She even seem… _Eager? Willing? _I didn't know, but I thought about if I did get shoes like that, what would be my accessories? My X clip? I shook my head; they wouldn't let me out of the house with that on.

Suddenly something was dropped on my lap and a satisfied Miki appeared next to an overly excited Ran, a pleased Su, and a love angel from hell, Eru, getting beat by the young devil, Iru. Looking down I spotted exactly what I wanted: boots. Almost combat style, but a little classier and not as thick or clunky, with four straps instead of laces. I opened my mouth to thank them when I was interrupted.

"Amu, stand up, I have some heels for you to try on." Commanded an absolutely serious and business-like Utau. _She really like shoes_, I though sweat dropping. I smiled timidly at her and held up my boots, managing a small, "I found some shoes…"

Her eyes turned into an icy glare, "Amu. We came for _**high heels**_. Not combat boots." She spat the last part in disgust, she didn't approve of my new black fashion sense. Well, black and white. Nor did she approve of my footwear and accessories.

"But these aren't combat boots, and they're just as dressy. Plus I can walk in these! If I have to go to this stupid dance, I'm gonna wear what I like! First with that horrible pink dress, now with high heels with heels so large I could use them as weapons? Give me a goddamn break, will ya'?! " I sounded like a spoiled brat, and the fact that half way through I started yelling, didn't help. I haven't yelled or been this worked up over something since I found out all my friends were wasting their lives worrying over me. And the time before that it was when Utau told me He was gone. And I wasn't all that mad then, just… Screaming, incoherently too. I fully expected her to scream back and use something stupid like "What if a boy likes you, but is scared off by your insane un-girly outfit? He could be the love of your life?!" She's done that before and I now see where Eru gets it. But I was wrong, so wrong.

Her eyes flashed for a minute but not in anger. But… Surprise, and, something else… Hope? And is she smiling? But by the time I blinked it was gone, probably just part of my imagination. She signed and nodded her head, snatching the boots from my hand and handing them to the over helpful man who eyed them with surprise and disbelief, but then again who cares what he thinks. It's not like I'm asking him to try them on. As I followed Utau to the desk I thought I heard her grumble a small, "He sure is gonna be surprised. After begging him to come and promising to make her look like a frickin' princess, he'll show up to gothic solider instead. Who, not to mention, is practically a walking corpse." _What did she day? Who…? Who's coming where to see whom? Was, was that me she was talking about, a walking corpse? Is it that obvious? I thought I was hiding it better. Besides, there is still why…? Why do I need to look like a princess? _I was seriously starving, so maybe it was just my stomach messing with my imagination. _But, was it? _

We left the shoe place and headed for the food court, and I increased my pace just a bit. Utau rolled her eyes at me but quickened her pace to match mine, anyhow. I had a simple cheeseburger and Utau got a salad. As we sat down she started on about how this kind of food would be the death of me, and that I should throw this shit away and buy something healthy. Su, of course, took her side immediately but I just rolled my eyes and let my mind wander. I mean, come on, how are you supposed to find something healthy in a mall's food court?

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

**Utau's POV**

I saw a slight dulling in Amu's eyes, the only indication that she was no longer thinking of the mall or the upcoming dance, like she should, but of my runaway brother whom has it set in his stupid gorgeous head that she could never love him. _Bullshit_. If only he would listen to the messages I leave him on that damn phone he never answers, telling him to get his ass back here and see for himself. I guess I'll just have to wait a little longer to strangle him until he turns the same shade as his hair. Then maybe he'll finally see… Luckily I won't have to wait long.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

**Amu's POV**

Miki tapped me on the shoulder, waking me from my little world where Ikuto never really left. We were at a shop that specialized in accessories and make-up. Utau, strangely, was waiting for me to enter the shop first, and when I looked at her, head cocked she said,

"Anything I choose you'll just turn down and since you demand to dress your way, we might as well skip the argument and just jump right in." She looked upset and disgusted, but her eyes weren't glaring all that hard. She wasn't mad at all. She seemed eager that I was actually going along with this little plan and not running violently in the other direction, refusing to go to this dance. She even seemed a tab bit smug. _Damn her._

We walked through the aisles of make-up, not even glancing at the counters. I already had anything I needed, mascara, black fingernail polish, eyeliner, and a dark pink gloss for my lips. Even though I never used the stuff, I had it for these very occasions where my friends dragged me out places or dressed me up. It was such a pain but going along with it was easier that resisting. _What was that line? 'Resistance is futile.' Oh yeah, that's it._ I went straight to the bracelets and earrings, not needing to look at necklaces. I already had the cross choker, and I wouldn't be able to bring myself to take it off, ever. There were some clunky bracelets, thin bracelets and all kinds, really. None caught my eyes. I let my eyes fall down to the arm warmers below the bracelets. _Mhm…_ I saw some fishnet, fingerless gloves that reached my elbow and grabbed them. Ignoring Utau, who made a gagging noise behind me, I placed them in Su's tiny grasp. I then lifted my gaze again and noticed some thick semi clunky black bracelets that would go fine with what I had in mind. Smiling slightly I grabbed two and placed them in Ran's outstretched arms. She giggled and enthusiastically cheered me on as I took a few more steps into the earring section. I actually had 5 holes in my ears all together: the usual one on each side in the earlobe, one on each side at the top and then one just below the second set on my left ear. My friends had gone insane when I went to school with those new holes and Su had been utterly against it, but I thought it looked cool and added to my style, too.

Utau tapped me on the shoulder just as I started to scan the selection. She had a basket in one hand and some earrings in the other, and to my surprise they were perfect. There were two pairs of earrings there: one set of dangles and the other just the regular sphere type. The dangles were black chains that ended in black and white squishy, spiky balls, and the regular types were little black roses. _Those are so awesome!_ I broke out in a grin and hugged Utau quickly, the charas throwing the gloves and bracelets in the basket as I did so.

"Thanks, those are perfect." I smiled, now scanning the earrings for something to go in the final piercing. I need something that would go with the choker, probably silver… Oh there's a silver bulb… _No._ How about the silver hoop? _Na, too stick out-ish_. Miki dropped something in my hand as I reached out to spin the mobile. I flipped it over and gasped. In my hand was a pair of small silver cross earrings that would fit just perfectly with the rest of my ensemble. I flashed her a quick grin and blinked my eyes rapidly, hoping to hide the small tears that were beginning to form in my eyes. Just because it also happened to perfectly match the crosses on His old school uniform and necklace doesn't mean anything. But no matter what I told myself I knew I was going to cry. He was, after all, the reason I wore that necklace twenty-four seven, a small reminder that He was still out there. He had to be. Miki's face fell as she caught sight of my glazed over eyes, and quickly brushed away the tears I hadn't noticed formed, before the others could see. I spun on my heels, almost falling down since spinning on the heels of combat boots wasn't something even well coordinated people tried, and headed to cashier, Utau in tow. She once again paid for everything, as she always does when we shop, not that we do that a lot. But she never lets me pay, even though I have money of my own. Eru once said it was a kind of apology for dragging me through the mall into shops I wouldn't usually dare enter. _Hm, that reminds me_.

"Utau? What kinds of thing did you buy for your dress? I was looking for the boots and then accessories so I didn't notice what you bought."

"Oh." She smiled, surprised by my sudden interest, "I bought some white shoes like the first pair I showed you and I already have some make-up at home, like I hope you do." Here her tone was threatening, telling me that I better be prepared to die if it turned out I refused to wear make-up. "And I bought some white butterfly earring that dangle from white chains and a bottle of royal purple nail polish to finish it off," She ended proudly, obviously pleased she found all the right things for her perfect Valentine's outfit. I couldn't help roll my eyes at her excitement, it was just a dance. Besides, she didn't even go to our school! I took my purchases and nodded boredly when she sternly told me to go straight home, no stopping and I had to promise to call her when I did get home. I mean, sheesh, just because it's dark out doesn't automatically mean I'm going to get jumped. But dark it was; _time really flies when your mind isn't there at all_. I walked home briskly, never encountering trouble because I kept to myself and steered wildly around ally-ways, Utau's words now being repeated by an over worried Su.

I made it home safely, just as I predicted and called Utau the second I got in the door, after dropping the bags by the couch. She was relieved and I thought I caught a small, "Thank god, he would have killed me if anything happened." But then again, I'm tired and probably making it up, again. I answered my mother's questions about the shopping trip with sharp nods and quick yes' and no's, running up the stairs and into the shower. I let myself get lost in the warmth of the water running down my skin and soon found myself crying those tears I had held back earlier. They flowed down my face as I curled up in a ball and let the pain have me, staying like that until the water went cold. I glanced at the clock and from what I could tell with my blurred vision nobody else would be awake. I slowly dried off and dressed, walking into my room, charas floating sleepily in front of me, and then falling limply on my soft warm bed, let my daydreams from the food court continue on as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Kyon: Okay, there ya go. It was longer than the others 'cuz I didn't upload for a long time. I used like my favorite Borg line ever too! Resistance is futile! ^ ^ *giggles*  
Ikuto: Geek.  
Kyon: Am not! There is so nothing wrong with like the Borg or Star Trek!

Ikuto: Whatever you say, Miss Nerd.  
Kyon: That's it! You get run over by a train now!  
Ikuto: You can't do that, the fangirls would kill you  
Kyon: I'm not afraid of fangirls.  
Kukai: How can you not be? They're insane!  
Kyon: Kukai! Tell Ikuto I'm not a geek or a nerd.  
Kukai: Kyon isn't a geek or a nerd.  
Kyon: Yay! Even though there's nothing wrong with being either, you'd just have to be insane to call ME that.  
Ikuto: Whatever. Hey, where's Amu?  
Kyon: She and Nagihiko are making cookies! It is almost Christmas! ^ ^  
Ikuto: I think I'll go hel-  
Kyon: Hell no! Last time you were in the same kitchen as Amu, the was a batter flood. If that happened again I would have to clean it up.  
Ikuto: So?  
Kyon: And then you really would be hit with a train. No, better yet, your hair dyed hot pink.  
Ikuto: *shudders* On second thought I'll just stay here.  
Kukai: haha, Nice. *gives thumbs up*  
Everyone: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! ^ ^ And please read and review!  
Kyon: All comments welcome. Honestly, if you think it sucks, tell me. I won't cry or anything. If you have ideas or any type of comments feel free to add them. But I am sorry if there are any mistakes, especially spelling. I just suck at spelling.

Oh and by the way I got Amu's dress idea from one of my few dresses that I wouldn't burn the first chance I got. Mine is royal purple with light purple flowers but that color seemed to fit Utau better. And I tried to add some semi funny comments, like Amu's about the sale's people to lighten my over depressing story. Sorry if it was lame or not funny at all... I might do a Christmas or New Years story, depending on how much time my parents allow me to be a "lazy bum" as they call it T_T


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Heh... Heh... PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I know I know, I haven't updated in God only knows how many weeks. But now that the holiday this whole thing revolves around is coming up, I thought I'd better get to it. You all might have noticed serveral things about me and about the story in general. ONe of the things about the story is it's predictable, and trust me I know this. I kinda wish it wasn't be I can't say I'm too surprised at this. Nor am I all that surprised that I didn't update in so long, I am the world's worst procratsinator. For an example of how bad it can get, if anybody who reads this plays or has heard of Wow or World of Warcraft, I was level 15 for 6 months. It takes about 2 hours at most for a normal person to get from 14-16, and it took me 6 months! But what did surprise me was even though I hadn't updated in forever, I still had people tell me this was cool, which I never really exspected. I love reading your reviews people, they make me so much more hyper than endless amount of pockey ever could, and that makes me really hyper 3 So, even if your going to say this sucks, you know nothing about love, please review. And I'll explain more after the chapter, since I'm not even sure anyone's going to pay attention to this...  
Ikuto: No they won't.  
Me: Shoosh up, Kitty-Cat.  
Ikuto: 'Shoosh'? What the-?  
Ran: Rebellious-and-ditzy-bookworm doesn't own Shugo Chara! or it's characters! Peach-Pit does!  
Me: Thanks Ran, and I will further be know as Haru, because my name is too long.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

**Chapter Five – Serious Setting Up To Do**

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

**Amu's POV**

"Ack! Rima, what the hell are you doing?!" I screeched as I skidded to a stop past the smaller girl, who happened to be carrying boxes stacked higher than her eyes, filled with decorations.

"Taking decorations to the gym, what else?" replied her slightly muffled, curt reply. Sometimes I just didn't know what was going on through her head, 4 large boxes piled higher than her head, and she expects to be able to make to the gym? _Rima is even more air headed than Yaya some days. _

"Rima, you're going to get yourself killed that way, give me some of those." And I honestly didn't wait for the denial I knew was coming or the "Don't you have to help somewhere else," I just grabbed two boxes and dropped back to Rima's slightly slower pace. And she didn't argue: I had won. _Wow, I'm winning things left and right recently._ There were the attire arguments for the dance I had won with Utau last weekend, then the one-on-one Ultimate Frisbee match Kukai insisted we needed to have two days ago. Then there was that Nagihiko incident where we argued over the types of foods, traditional or modern, and finally the long drawn out Saaya scream-fest where it was made clear that if she said one more word to me about going to this fucking dance with Hotori Tadase, I'd personally rip her head from her body and use it in our, Kukai's and I, next soccer match. All in all, I expected my luck to come flying back in my face any moment, possibly dragging the only people I had left away from me, laughing gleefully at my misery. Hinamori Amu the optimistic heroine was long gone, replaced eons ago by Hinamori Amu: most depressing person ever. _Gah._

The dance was tomorrow and the Guardians were desperately trying to get all the decorations and Valentine's hearts to the gym for the volunteer team to set up. We were excused from class, and sent to do a tasks that barely kept our hands busy, allowing my mind to ponder over the dreadful reasons why I have turned down the amount of invites I have. Some of my classmates, who, in Elementary, saw me together with Him once or twice, are saying there's no use, she's taking an older man. And the truth is I **want** to, but He's not here. He's never going to be here again… I seriously should move on and say yes to one of these boys, but I **won't**. All because of some stupid, pathetic part of me that absolutely refuses to let go of Him. And I'll suffer the rest of my life, dwelling in the past 'could of been', while everyone else I know either passes me by completely or stops and wastes their life try to put Humpty Dumpty back together again.

It's days like these where I find myself thinking _'Why bother anymore? Why not just end it all?'_ That I also find my friends giving me glances every once in a while, that are obviously cast to make sure I do no harm to myself. Though I never could, because of that same part of me that goes _'What if He comes back? Don't you want to see Him one more time?'_ And I find myself no longer interested in killing myself, but instead daydreaming that he actually comes back and I do see Him. The next thing that usually follows is Rima or Yaya escorting me to the Garden so I can bawl my eyes out peacefully. _Bullshit, like anyone can bawl his or her eyes out __peacefully__._

**~The Day of the Dance~**

It seems all I do now is run. Run and cry so hard I nearly throw up actually, but that's not something people see me do. Running however, they've seen me do **that** a lot lately. The dance is in exactly 7 hours and 27 minutes. Rima's been counting apparently, not that I'm all that surprised; she, Yaya, and Utau are planning to come to my house and turn me into the most girlish thing they can with the outfit I choose. I can only hope they won't exactly succeed, but I'm sure they'll find a way. They always do. _Sigh. If only this day from hell could finish faster, then I could end it with eating ungodly amount of ice cream and sobbing until Ran and Su freak and call one of the Guardians. _

The rest of the day passed uneventfully except for a small insistent where someone, cough-Yaya-cough, fell off a ladder and landed right on top of a rather bashful volunteer, cough-Kairi-cough, who surprisingly is out of school for an early spring break and heard about the dance from his sister, who in turn heard about it from a overly excited, babbling Utau. The incident ended all fluffy and sweet as Kairi gently looked over Yaya for injuries, who in turned decided to thank him with a kiss on the cheek and an invite to the dance. About the time Yaya and Kairi recognized each other and starting blushing I ran out of the gym; blushes were dangerously bad, seeing as they brought me into hysterics. Rima filled me in later on the rest of the story. Sometimes I'm sure I'd already be long dead without her and Nagihiko.

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Ran's POV

I couldn't keep from giggling, Valentine's! And I'm almost as happy as Eru, who was absolutely ecstatic at the chance to play Love Angel without being yelled at too much. Amu-chan doesn't seem too pleased though, with this joyous, heart filled day. Miki either. She keeps sighing longingly and then floating off to cry, gripping her notebook to her chest. And even though I know why, I don't quite get it. Amu-chan and Miki both are so depressed with Ikuto-san's and Yoru-kun's departure even though when they were here they constantly yelled and screamed about how much they hated them. Honestly if you're going to get this worked up over your feelings for these boys you could at least had the nerve to tell them! They're being all emo! And Amu-chan's new attire is so dark, not pink and girly in the least! Su's worried and for once, I think she might just have a good reason to be too, because sometimes, when Amu isn't paying attention, and her eyes seem to get darker and darker by the second, we start to fade. It's scary, but Miki never let's us try and cheer up Amu-chan. She keeps saying the best thing we can do for her is shut our pie holes and let her wallow, at least up until the point we start to quiver, then it's time to drag her mind away from unwelcome thoughts. Rhythm once had an idea that we try and help Amu-chan to forget Ikuto ever existed. Selective memory loss, he called it. But Miki freaked out, saying if she forgot him, she'd lose us, and ultimately her reason to live. At the time I thought she was over-reacting, but now I'm not so sure. I wish Ikuto-san would just come back so everything could continue as it once had…

"Commoner, where is your sister?" Asked a rather blunt king-like figure.

"Kieski, I don't think Miki wants to talk to anyone right now." I said, hoping he would drop it and go back to his world domination ranting. No such luck for Miki though.

"Nay, Commoner, I need to speak to her immediately. Trust me, this will make her day." He looked full of himself at the moment; I wonder what he needs to tell her. Out of all the charas, Kieski was the only one that didn't notice Miki's outburst, or her depressing feelings at all.

"Well, desu. If you say it absolutely urgent…" Su responded, looking worriedly in Miki's direction.

"Absolutely."

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

**Amu's POV**

School as finally over, Rima, Utau, who had joined us after lunch to help out too, and Yaya were thrilled and couldn't wait to get to my house. Mama and Papa had agreed to pick up Ami-chan for me and my friends had already dropped off their dresses and other bags upon bags of stuff for tonight, all that was left to do was get there. And the only thing that was hindering us at that was my slow pace.

"Hinamori Amu, I know you can walk faster than that!"

"Amu-chi, come one, Yaya wants to do your nails!"

"Amu, walk faster before I call my slaves to come and carry you there." _O…kay._

"Utau chill, I'm just a little tired; don't worry Yaya, I don't live that far away and we still have 4 hours and…-"

"-43 minutes." Rima interrupted not even bothering to look at her watch. _Scary much?_

"-43 minutes, you can paint my nails soon. And Rima we all know you got rid of your slaves ages ago. A fact that I am very glad about at the current moment." She glared before rolling her eyes at me, giving me a look that said, "Who cares, I can get more." There really are moments where I wonder why Nagihiko puts up with her, and then I realize it's just like with His teasing. I'd put up with that for years and years just to have him back. _Stupid emotions._ We were just about the turn the corner when I heard a faint, almost girlish sounding, "Hinamori-san! Wait up!" _What the…?_ I turned around and there was Tadase-kun, running over here, all sparkles and smiles. _I used to like that?_ I very faintly heard Utau whisper to Rima, "What's he doing?! He's going to ruin hours of begging and pleading!"

Tadase-kun came to a stop a few steps from me, panting heavily. _He ran, like, 40 yards, what the hell? _"Hinamori-san," He said, giving me the most princely smile I have ever seen, nothing even close to the smirk I adored, "I didn't get a chance to ask you earlier," Here he paused to glance at our friends and blush like a little schoolgirl who fell face first in a bucket of red paint, "But would you like to go to the dance with me tonight?" He must have seen my surprised and slightly frustrated look because he quickly added, "I know, I should have asked earlier, but we both were so busy, and it's just… I really like you, Amu." He finished lamely, obviously trying to look cool and calm, an expression on his face that was so un-Tadase-kun, yet somehow, even as distorted as it was, familiar.

I couldn't believe it. _Was this bastard totally blind to the fact that I can't even say Valentine's without tearing up?!_ Besides, he's my friend. Nothing else. I so thought I made this clear, and if I didn't Nagihiko did! _And who in the hell gave him permission to call me Amu. And was he…?! He was!_ My body started shaking violently as I recognized that look on his face. _He was trying to act like Ikuto!_ Searing pain shot through my body, tears brimming my eyes. _How dare he, was he trying to bring back painful memories I tried so hard to bury, but not totally forget. Didn't he care at all that he was trying something that would send me into fits?_ Rima apparently was thinking something along those thought as well; she was positively shaking with anger. But I acted before she could even open her mouth.

I raised my arm and balled my fist, bringing it forward to connect with his jaw. I heard someone say "Amu-chi!" and someone try as hard as they can to control the giggles that were escaping their lips. Tadase-kun- no Hotori-san- stumped backward, a look of utter shock on his face, clutching his jaw in pain. He opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted, "Hotori-san, if you ever try and act like Ikuto," His name came out strangled and barely audible as tears threatened to spill, "I will personally break that Princely," I said the word clearly and slowly, with small difficulty through my rage and pain, "Nose of yours. Did you honestly think you could beat him even if he isn't… Isn't… Here." It took several tries to choke out the end but I did, and I stood tall when I did it too. He reacted to the word Prince just like he always does.

"Prince?! I am King, Commoner! And you should be graveling at my feet, begging me to go to the dance with you! And exactly what does Tsukiyomi Ikuto have that I don't? That mangy stray will never stand up to me, never!" At the words mangy stray I couldn't help myself anymore, I lurched forward with the full intent on kicking this guy's ass. I was already joining myself with Ran, who had starting cheer me on when I first punched him. Maybe she was finally seeing why I loved Ikuto -_wince_- or maybe she just was mad Hotori hurt me. But before I could touch a hair on his head, two pairs of arms locked with mine and started dragging me backward: Rima and Yaya's arms to be exact.

"Chara-change with Ran and run to your house, don't waste your breath on this jackhole." Rima whispered in my ear, Utau had already chara-transformed with Iru, wings flaring out; the only difference was I don't think she was planning to use her powers to travel. I grabbed her arm, turning her towards my house, shaking my head at her. She looked confused but came, followed by Rima and Yaya.

"Get back here, Commoner! You haven't answered me yet! Nothing in defense of your beloved feline?" He snickered, obviously pleased with himself. My body went ridged for a second but I kept walking, calling over my shoulder.

"No Hotori-san. I'm not going to the dance with you, I made a solemn promise to a bitchie Saaya-san that I wouldn't **and** even if I hadn't I absolutely refused to go anywhere with an ass like you. And to answer your question, the one about Ikuto, it's simple. Ikuto has a heart, no matter how he tries to hide it, he still does. Also he's not selfish, an asshole, or so stupid to think he's above anyone because a voice in his head told him so." And with that we spun around and turned a corner, leaving a dumbstruck blonde behind. Rima burst out laughing soon, barely managing out a "Voice in his head," Before continuing her giggles, Kusu Kusu in tow.

Utau smiled and started to say something along the lines of "Way to go," but at the sight of my face, it dies in her throat. Tears streaming down, running nose, hands gripping my hair, pulling this way and that, desperately trying to distract my mind from all the pain that was raging throughout my body. "For the love of-! Damn it all!" Utau cursed, dragging me, the distressed girl along towards my home, "We've only got 4 fucking hours, how the hell are we supposed to do this if she's hysterical?"

"Calm down, Utau-tan. Amu-chi will be fine; she just needs to let it out. Tadase-kun really shouldn't do that, but he just doesn't get that it hurts her. All Amu-chi needs is a nice warm bubble bath, Yaya's positive!" Yaya was actually serious and semi-calm. I was just a tad surprised, though the pain, and I trusted my friends. For whatever reason they were going to make me go to this dance, look amazing, and enjoy myself. _They deserved at least my trust for all the shit I've put them through._

"Well, I'll tell you something, if Hotori ever even tries to say **anything** like he did today, Amu won't have to break his nose, I'll smash his whole face in with a bat." Rima looked serious, despite the fact she was practically rolling on the floor laughing a few moments ago. Maybe these guys were right, a dance was just what I needed to get over Him. "But then again," a tiny voice said, _"If you can't even say his name without tearing yourself apart, how do you ever expect to get over him?"_ _Sigh, sometimes the voices in your head just suck,_ I though as more sobs shook my fragile body, that barely protected my broken, twisted, maimed heart.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

Me: And now for some serious explaining: I know aboslutely nothing about love or crushes. Never had one and I'm in highschool. I haven't even met a guy I would classify as 'hot' or anything like that. No girls either... Some of my friends think there's something wrong with me-  
Ikuto: That's because there is.  
Amu: Ikuto! Leave her alone! She's being serious and smartical!  
Ikuto: 'Smartical'?  
Me: My word, along with scientifical, now moving on, thanks Amu. -But I disgress. I'm basing these depressing feelings Amu's feeling on the ones I felt when I lost my Great Grandmother, and then my Grandmother, who were a big part of my early, and not so early, life. I really love them and it sucks not having them here. But once again, I disgress. If theres something wrong, if these feelings are way too unrealistic, please inform me of such. I really want to know what you guys think. And secondly... Aw crap, I forgot. Dammit!  
Ikuto: That was it stupid, you were going to talk about your cursing.  
Me: Oh. Shoosh up, Smarty-Pants. As Ikuto said, I'm going to apologize to anyone who thinks cursing is unessary and wrong, my personal opinion is that they are words. Nothing else. But hey, freedom of speech, right? And then I am going to apologize to any of the Tadase fans that might be reading this, I totally didn't mean for him to do that. It just kinda came out, and I blame lack for food. But honestly, I know, he was an asshole and that personaly my opinion, again, and it's my story so _**BLAH!**_  
Ikuto: So mature.  
Me: Don't make me glomp you. *glares* Anywho, one more thing, if your not quite clear, something similar happened to Miki, and if you guys want I'll make that part of the next chapter or a sie story or something.  
Nagihiko: And if your reviews are really good, whether they say nice things or not, then she just might update by tonight. Or at lest she'll try.  
Me: Nagi! Don't make promises for me!  
Rima: You plan to get this finished by Valentine's, don't you?  
Me: Well, yeah, but ... I'll try, okay! But I make no such promises!  
Nagihiko: Well then, no pockey and Dr. Pepper until you update again.  
Me: Okay, fine, if they review alot I'll update soon! Anything but no soda! 3 ; ; (Rant rant rant, it seems that's all I do. Whine too. Ugh)  
Yoru: Please read and review, nya! *I glomps him* Ah, nya! (Yoru rocks socks!)


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Haha! I'm overly happy about several things! One being it's Friday the Thirteenth! Another being I kicked some serious male ass in ultimate frisbee today! And another is I have coffee! 3 And I finished this chapter before Valentine's! Just like I promised. Well... Actually I think Nagihiko promised I'd have it in yesterday or so but I was feeling really crappy attitude wise and since I'm normally happy and these turn out depressing I was kinda scared what would happen if I wrote the supposed Happy Point when I ws actually depressed. This took me five damn hours to write too so you should be happy.  
Ikuto: Am I in it?  
Me: I dunno, why don't you read and find out. *Ikuto reads*  
Ikuto: Hey! I'm in it! And - *Kyon glomps him and covers his mouth, pinning him down*  
Me: Oh hell no, I didn't spend five fucking hours writing just so you could spoil it.  
Ikuto: ... *nods head* *Kyon's bestestfriend walks in (well one of them)*  
Bestest: OMG! I knew it! You do liek Ikuto like that~! Haha! ... Wait! *takes in position* OMG rapist! AHH!  
Me: I am not! Argh!!! *leaps up to tackle friend*  
Amu: ... She could be busy for a while. Rebellious-and-ditzy-bookworm does NOT own Shugo Chara! Peach-Pit does. Thanks. Oh! And she doesn't own any of the songs or bands either, they own themselves!

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

**Chapter Six – Going Through Hell to Reach Heaven  
**

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

**Amu's POV**

_This was hell. Absolute, fucking, __**hell**_. If I thought the pain in my chest was horrid, it was nothing compared to this. When we got home they insisted I take a warm, candle-lighted bubble bath, in which I was there just long enough to stop crying. This took about 30 minutes, and at that point, Utau demand I get out before she made me, and I'm sure she would have done so unpleasantly. I was then shoved into my black and purple striped bathrobe, after I dried off of course, and it served as my clothing as Yaya did my nails, Rima my hair, and Utau my face.

"Amu-chi, are you sure you don't want pink, it'd look so much prettier than this dark black!" Yaya asked skeptically for the tenth time.

"Yaya, I want my nails black, with white skulls too. No ifs, ands or buts. My body, my way." The younger girl pouted and sighed, glancing at Utau once more, before rolling her eyes and proceeding to paint my nails the way I wanted. Meanwhile, a heated argument was happening over my head about the style of my hair.

"Curly. We should curl it and then place it into a neat bun, with only her bangs out."

"Pigtails. Pigtails are so much cuter. And what's the point of curling it if we're just going to put it in a bun anyway?"

"Aren't you supposed to be doing her face, not bothering me about her hair." Rima replied back, not even batting an eye at Utau's fierce glare. I didn't even know why they were doing this themselves, _couldn't Miki just help me get ready?_ I cleared my throat. Nothing happened. _Dammit._

"Hey. Hey, I have an idea." Still nothing, they seemed to be trying to argue without giving something away. All I heard was a quick 'I know him better!' and a small 'who gives a damn, Little-Miss-Drama-Queen, you're style is so boring!' I was getting a sinking suspicion that they were trying to set me up with someone. This made me pale; I swear if they do try and set me up, I'll murder someone. I tried again, a little louder, "Oi! Will you both shut your goddamn mouths for a second and listen!" Silence, all eyes on me. _Okay, maybe that was a bit __too__ loud. Who cares?_ "Why don't we combine them: curl my hair and then put it into pigtails with some of my bangs in my face? Can you both live with that?"

Utau looked at me in surprise, whether at my outburst or the idea I wasn't sure. Then she glanced at Rima and said, "Well, Pixie, can you live with that?" Pixie was Utau's personal name for Rima, because of her height. Rima responded with her usual bored and superior tone.

"Of course, Miss Perfection. If fits her style excellently. And even if you didn't like it, I'd have curled her hair." And with that she smiled softly and continued drying my hair, a feat it's self that deserved all of one's attention. I don't really know how those two get along, it seems all they do is fight. But at the end of every fight, there would be a small, shared smile and a nod of their heads. _It seems that even if I am one, I'll never understand the mindset of girls. _

Utau glared at my make-up, which was laid out along my purple and black-checkered vanity table's top. The mirror of the vanity table was rather large, arched shaped, and was covered in rock band pictures, some of them being: Panic! At the Disco, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Metro Station, Evanescence, and Avril Lavinge. There were also some pictures of the Guardians and Me, but those were few and far between. The rest of my room, in a way, mirrored my mirror; it was black and purple. The walls were white at Su's insistence, but my desk, pillows, laptop, and chair were black, while my actual bed covers were purple, along with the chair cushions and window drapes. The walls were covered in similar posters to those pictures on my mirror, except for the Alice in Wonderland play one and a Wicked the Broadway Musical, and from the ceiling hung black stars of different shapes on fishing line. The stars looked like the darkest things in my room, at least in the light, but when you turned all the lights out, particularly at night, they **sparkled.**

"Amu," She sighed, breaking my examination of my own room, "Would it kill you, for just tonight, to wear normal make-up?" She was being completely serious, so I answered her with a tone of my own to match.

"Yes. Black eyeliner, dark pink, shiny lip-gloss, and nothing else. No ifs, ands, or buts. If I'm going to this dance, I'm going to dress my way." And that was final, something inside me was telling me that to go to this dance, and to go my way. I glanced at Miki, who had earlier told us of how Kieski had told her she had the privilege to go to the dance with a King and when she refused had absolutely blown up on her, and she nodded her head in approval. _Being different was a good thing_, and my black attire was definitely different. Utau backed down but only after mumbling a few swear words that went something along the lines of 'damn whatever motherfucker invented the color black' yadda, yadda, yadda. It was slightly funny, and I might have laughed if Rima hadn't suddenly jerked my head in a painfully sharp direction.

"Ah!" I screeched out, but was promptly ignored_. Some friends, huh?_ Yaya finished my nails and demanded I not move them for 15 minutes, and then danced over to my, rather large and extremely loud, speaker system, took out my Evanescence CD, and made a face, adding to it a rather rude "Yucky!"

"It is NOT! It's –"

"Amu-chi, depressing music isn't what you need right now, you really should just get rid of these. But don't worry, Yaya and Rima-tan thought ahead and burned you a new CD!" This statement was followed by giggles, probably directed at the horrified face I was making. About 10 second later, Simple Plan's Take My Hand was blasting at a near deafening level, shaking the house. Of course this wonder CD of Yaya's would love songs, mostly about being with the one you love and all that mushy stuff. _Bah, stupid Yaya._ My theory was proven correct when after the song ended it was followed by We the Kings' Check Yes Juliet and then Hey Juliet by LMNT. Not bad songs, but all about love, and primarily about love willing and happy endings. Well, kind of at least. And let me tell you this, not everyone gets happy endings. That's a fact I'm going to have to live with **forever**. These songs made my heart lurch at uneven paces, and my body tremble with such a loud volume. I guess it's a good thing my parents won't be home for at least an hour. As it was, Yaya had burned me several CDs, all filled with songs along the 'love lines' as I'm coming to call it. There were a few good songs, such as All-American Rejects' One More Sad Song or Metro Station's Kelsey, and the first listed was blaring through the walls when the torture finally ended, with 30 minutes until the dance. **(A/N: The girls dressed after getting Amu all set up, but Amu zoned out during that time)** That was also about the time the doorbell rang, signaling everyone else's date were here, which was another thing everyone had decided: the boys were picking us up at my house. I left the music playing at a volume where you could hear it downstairs without going deaf, and followed my friends down the hall.

"Amu. Wait here 'til we call you okay? We want everything to be a surprise." Rima said, and she gave me a small smile and giggled at my reluctant look. _I was not going down there alone, all eyes fixed on me. _

"Rima, please, no-"

"Amu-chan. Please, just trust us, you look beautiful." Utau said, patting my shoulder before leaving me alone, Yaya already having bounced down the stairs and into Kairi. I could kind of see people, but they could not see me, at all. I heard the compliments and my father clicking away on his camera, cooing something about humming birds or something. Mama, on the other hand, just nodded her head and smiled. She had already seen the girls' dresses; it was mine that was a total secret. Suddenly a voice drifted up to me, "Amu-chan, you can come down now." And I did.

The room turned silent, everyone's faces filled with awe. Kukai was dressed in a white button-up dress shirt with black pants and black suit jacket, but it was slightly more casual that what Kairi or Nagihiko was dresses up in, and his bowtie was purple, to match Utau's butterflies. Kairi was also wearing a tux, but his was much more formal and made him look way older, probably around 19, instead of 14; his tie, he was wearing a tie, not a bowtie, was sky blue, like Yaya's dress. Nagihiko was wearing a red button-up dress shirt, with a white bowtie, matched with black dress pants, and his dress jacket was slung over his shoulders; he too, matched his date.

Utau was dressed in her lovely royal purple spaghetti strap, knee length dress, with the white butterflies and huge bow around the waist. She had on some high heels that tied with a ribbon around her legs, her nails ducked out in royal purple polish and ears clad in white, dangle, chained butterflies. It just hit me that Utau might have a tiny, little butterfly obsession… Her hair was in its usual style; she refused any changes to that. Hanging off her arm was a small, white clutch. Yaya was wearing a sky blue dress, which reached the ground and was slightly ruffled at the bottom. Yaya's hair was about shoulder length, and had been straightened for tonight's special occasion, with only a sky blue ribbon clip to keep her bangs away. _Special occasion my ass._ Her nails were clear, the only on in the group who declined any sort of decoration. It was semi-poofy, but not too the point where she looked like a balloon, just so it swayed when she walked and fanned out when she spun. Rima was decked out in a ruby red, corset-like dress, which reached about lower thigh, and was notably more ruffled than Yaya's, but was strapless. Her nails were white with ruby red hearts painted around, and her shoes were wedge high heels, that like Utau's ended in a ribbon coming all the way up to her knee. Rima's hair was curled and tied at the side of her head, so it spun down her left side, playing along her arm, a red, lacey bow was tied in it, adding to whatever affect she was going for. I didn't know why everyone was staring at me like that, every those who dressed me. Compared to everyone else I thought I looked okay, but not absolutely stunning.

My dress was that soft, kind of fuzzy black sleeves, white body dress with black flowers running up the bottom and a black cord tied in the back. My nails looked pretty cool, black with white flowers splashed here and there. My dress boots were there, shiny and new, and my arms were clad in the fishnet fingerless-elbow gloves and bracelets. My hair was curled and placed in high pigtails, reaching my shoulders in springy spirals; my eyes outlined in black and my lips shining with lip-gloss. I probably was more fit as playing Frankenstein's bride instead of the hostess of a Valentine's dance. But still, the room had been silent now for 5 whole minutes, everyone staring mouths wide open.

"My sparrow's growing up!" Was the screech that broke the silence, making me and everyone else jump and yelp, and after about 10 speedy clicks of his camera, Papa dashed to the bathroom to bawl his eyes out. _Sometimes he worries me…_ Mama smiled and hugged me, kissing the top of my forehead and saying, "Amu-chan you look wonderful. I have no doubts you'll be the prettiest, most eye-catching girl there. Go have fun; I'm off to calm down your father. If you're going to be out later than midnight, call please." And with that she winked at Utau, who in response winked back, and walked towards the sound of my father's wailing. _What the fucking hell?_

I turned towards Utau to get some answers and was put in a headlock by Kukai. "Oi, Hinamori, you look awesome!" His goofy grin was wide, if not a little too wide. But then maybe I'm getting paranoid…

"Kukai, remove yourself from Amu at once! I just spent 2 hours on her hair!" Rima seethed, glaring daggers at the older boy.

Kukai grinned sheepishly back, scratching the back of his head with one hand, the other around Utau's waist, "Sorry Mashiro." And that ended that. Nagihiko patted my back and hugged my tight, a silent promise that I would have fun tonight, if it killed him. Kairi, who had gotten over his crush, also embraced me and said in my ear, "It is very un-honorable to hurt someone who has already been innocently attacked. I don't think you need to worry about the King, he won't come near you tonight." He chuckled when he saw my confused look, as we headed down the street towards school he explained.

"Mashiro-san called Nagihiko-san when you were in the bath and filled us in on what had happened. Sohma-kun was all for beating up the King but once we saw the bruise you had left on his chin, we let him slide with that and only that. Of course that is if he leaves you along tonight. If he even gets within 10 feet of you, we will not hold back." And suddenly I understood: they were going to waste their night watching me, keeping Hotori at bay. _Oh shit._

"No. This is what you are going to do. You're going to forget all about Hotori and enjoy your night. That goes for all for you. No ifs. Ands. Or buts. The end." I stated, meeting each and everyone one of them with the toughest glares possible, not breaking eye contact until they did. And slowly, they each did, nodding their heads, trying and failing to keep their small smiles hidden. We walked the rest of the way to the school in silence, watching the sunset behind the rows of houses. As soon as we reached school students moved to make a path, and whispers spread like wildfire. They gaped openly at us: the Guardians, Hoshina Utau, the old Jack, Sanjo Kairi, and a dateless Hinamori Amu. The last was something almost every male in school had hoped for, but none would have predicted.

As the night progressed I had the majority of the male population of the school ask me to dance. Twice. And for the most part I leaned up against one of the huge DJ speakers and stared at the one black heart hanging above the very center of the room. I watched as it spun, and with each revelation, my heart dropped lower and lower. Every time, I lost more and more hope; to be real, this wasn't a fairytale, there were no such person as Prince Charming, and even if there were, I sure as hell wasn't Cinderella. She had glass shoes. I had been here for about forty-five minutes and was at the point where if I stand here alone one more minute I just might throw myself off a cliff. Of even worse, lose the three beings that were always there for me. I knew they were fading, but my hope was gone. He was **gone**. He wasn't coming back, because **he didn't care**. I sighed and closed my eyes, as the last bit of hope started to slip by me, taking my life with it. And it was strange, for a moment, it feels like there's someone breathing on my ear. And everything seems to have stopped, except for the whispers. Even the music has –

"You know. Leaning like that against a speaker this size will permanently damage your hearing."

And my body froze, a shiver running down my spine, then back up again. The deep, rumbling voice, I would know it anywhere; but it can't be. _Why? How? Am I imagining it? If I open my eyes will nothing be there? Only one way to find out, and there's nothing to lose is there? _And so I opened my eyes and saw the shocked faces of my classmates, along with the excited, victorious faces of my friends. The breath on my ear got closer, and it moved slightly, so it also ticked down my back. _It was now or never_. I slowly turned my head and there her was leaning over me, using the same speaker as I to prop himself up, his usual smirk etched across his face, but in his eyes, just barely but still there, there was nervousness. He was scared, for God only knows why, but he was. And it seemed, even if it's only faintly there, that the tables have turned. Instead of me being all jumpy and strung up, he was, and I was the calm collected one. Because at the sight of his face, everything else disappeared and nothing at all mattered. Not even the fact that everyone was watching, nor the fact that he might not have even come here to see me, hell not even the fact that he couldn't give a shit about me and never had. None of that mattered, because I smiled at him and said, "Ikuto." His name rolling off my tongue easily, without the pain that had accompanied it previously.

And the response I got was so Ikuto, that it was like nothing had changed, though everything had. "Yo." He then glanced me up and down, his posture straightening to get a better look, "Don't you look special." He chuckled, winking at me like old times on the balcony. I couldn't help but giggle with him, and it wasn't forced. And I in turn looked at him, specifically the changes that must have occurred in his absence. He was taller, and even though I had grown too, I probably only reached the top of his shoulder. His hair was much longer too, and he looked more muscular. He must have stopped growing by now, _he was what? 21?_ He was wearing black shoes, black slightly baggy jeans, and a black button-up shirt, that had a few buttons at the top and bottom undone.

"Well," Came my smooth reply, "If you haven't noticed, we **are** at a Valentine's dance. And damn, it looks like you got taller! Urgh." I pretended to huff at the end, teasing him for a change. This earned me a chuckle and a poke on the nose.

"Well, if you weren't so short…" He shot back, all fear gone from his eyes, "But maybe you didn't know, the traditional colors for Valentine's are red, pink, and white. Not black. And kids your age shouldn't use words like that." This last comment earned me another poke in the nose and a step closer.

"I am not short! I'm actually quite tall, you're just a freak." I said back smugly, a small smirk of my own creeping onto my face. "And take a look down, you're wearing black too. And honestly, you sound like Utau." Cue rolling of my eyes. "Oh, and, shut the fuck up Ikuto, I'm 16. I can say whatever the hell I please." I took a step of my own and now there was very little room to move between us, in fact it was sort of difficult to lift my arm to return those pokes in the nose he seems so fond of giving.

"Aww," He teased, leaning his face closer to mine, "Is little Amu flirting with me?" It was meant as a rhetorical question, but what the hell did I have to lose? I stood up to my full height, and gathered my courage.

"I dunno, does this answer your question," I said innocently and with that I stood no my tiptoe and pressed my lips to his. I felt his body stiffen for a second and gasps were heard behind me, along with a 'Go Hinamori!' and a surprise and gleeful 'Amu-chi,' but that's all I took in before I felt arms wrap themselves around me, and then him deepen the kiss. So I let my body take control: my hands twisting themselves in his hair, my body bringing it's self closer to him; and his reacted in similar ways: him leaning down closer to me, and his arms tightening their iron grip. Also there was his tongue that glided along the edge of my lips, asking for permission. I slowly opened my eyes, which I wasn't totally aware I had closed and looked into his. They seemed to sparkle at least 10 times as much as the stars that hung on my ceiling, and I opened my mouth, letting him explore. This whole kissing thing was making me extremely dizzy and made every part of me feel alive and full of energy, like I had just been filled with electricity.

We broke apart gasping for breath. So that's why I was so dizzy… I couldn't help but giggle softly, smiling as Ikuto nestled his head next to mine, bringing me to him do he was leaning against the speaker and I was leaning against him. "Yes, it does. All of them." He whispered huskily in my ear, causing another series of giggles to escape my mouth. And we stayed like that, until Ikuto brought me away from him a little and reached for something in his pocket. "A present." Was all the explanation he gave, chuckling when I rolled my eyes before resting them on said object. It was a small purple jewelry box, with a black ribbon tied around it to keep it shut. He softly slipped it in my hands and nodded for me to open it. And I did.

Inside was a beautiful black rose pin that looked as if it was made of glass. It was large for a pin but small for a full bloomed rose. I loved it. I didn't know what to do now, I couldn't quite get anything past the lump in my throat, so I snuggled my head in his chest and let the tears I didn't know existed fall.

"I'm going to take that as you love it," His voice rumbled, as he lifted my chin and wiped away the tears. He then proceeded to take the pin from the box, which he put in his pocket for safekeeping, since I refused to bring a purse, and then settled the rose in my right pigtail. Smiling at me he kissed my nose softly, releasing my chin so I could snuggle back into his firm chest.

"Please don't leave again." I pleaded, but it probably cam out as nonsense, muffled and distorted by my tears and his chest. But he understood, and he rested his head on mine, moving his mouth closer to my ear so I could hear.

"I won't. I promise I won't." And my heart sped up, color flooding my cheeks. My first blush in four years. God, it felt good, too. And you know what? Cinderella can keep her goddamn glass shoe, I don't need Prince Charming.

_~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~_

Me: Once again, I know nothing abut love. And this may be a bit cheesy. Who cares. And this authoress's note is going to be very short, theres pizza waiting for me!  
Ikuto: Did you ever catch your friend?  
Me: *pouts* No.  
Amu: *blushes* What!?!?!? Why the hell did I do those things! w  
Me: Hey, chill out. It could be worse. It could be raining. *smirks and giggles*  
Amu: What? ... Rain-  
Ikuto: It's a line from the moive Young Frankenstien. (which rocks, you should watch it!)  
Amu: o.0 and you know this why?  
Ikuto: She made me watch it.  
Me: Oh, come one! You know you loved it! OoOoOoO! Thanks for reading! Please review!  
Kukai: Oi, and tell her if it should end like this or if there should be more chapters! If you don't tell her, she'll just end it here. Because she's a lazy slacker that needs to do running exercises. *thumbs up*  
Me: KUKAI! I AM NOT! *growls* But, you still rock *glomps* Take care 3_  
_


End file.
